


Kiss the Girl

by stonerskittles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing Booths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3540296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerskittles/pseuds/stonerskittles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Violet doesn’t know why she’s doing this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss the Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Repost because my first account got deleted.

Violet doesn’t know why she’s doing this. 

She didn’t even  _volunteer,_  the Coach just pointed at her and yelled, “You! You a freshman?”

She’d shaken her head, confused and weirded out when he clapped his hands together, looking at the heavens. 

"Good. You’re manning, well, womaning, the kissing booth." 

"Kissing booth?"

This is so not what she had planned for today. She’d planned on eating candy until she felt sick and dunking Mason over at the dunk tank. 

She’d even practised her throwing technique. 

Instead, here she is,  _womaning_ the kissing booth, which so far, no one has even glanced in her direction. And as much as she didn’t want to do the job, the fact makes her slump a little. 

Five minutes later, Allison Argent steps into her line of vision, dimples flashing. 

"$5 a kiss?" the senior asks, waving the money in her hand. 

"Yes! Uh, yeah," Violet stammers, stomach going fluttery. 

Allison’s smile deepens, then she’s leaning forward, lips puckering. Violet follows suit, bracing her hands against the table and leaning in till their lips touch.

It’s different than she thought it would be. Allison’s lips are soft and she goes slow, not deepening the kiss until Violet places a gentle hand on her jaw. 

She’s breathing a little harshly when they part, eyes opening slowly. 

"Was that your first kiss?" Allison whispers against her lips. 

Violet pulls back sharply. “No! No, no, of course not. Pfft, I’ve kissed loads of people.” 

Allison’s face softens. “It’s all right if it was.” 

"Was I that bad?" Violet asks, frowning. She thought she did okay, if Allison’s breathy moan had been anything to go by. 

"You were perfect," Allison reassures. "In fact…"

Allison fishes out a ten dollar bill and grins at her. “May I have another one?” 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://halereyes.tumblr.com//)


End file.
